


Galeotto fu Marcio

by Lexaonlysmaller



Series: GLY Webserie [2]
Category: GLY Webserie
Genre: Andate a seguire Diva&Lesbica su youtube, Autrice: SaritaTwin, Collaboratori: SabriTwin e RikyTwin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lavoro della TwinSquad
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexaonlysmaller/pseuds/Lexaonlysmaller
Summary: Elena e Chloe frequentano la stessa facoltà ma non si sono mai notate, per uno strano caso si ritrovano a dover studiare il comportamento di un pesce rosso per sette giorni di fila. Sette giorni possono cambiare la vita di due persone?Chloe POV
Relationships: Chloe/Elèna
Series: GLY Webserie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774537
Kudos: 1





	1. Giorno 1

Io veramente boh, scioccata. Cioè davvero quello stupido professore, nonostante io sia stata così carina e sorridente e l’abbia pregato, mi ha assegnato un lavoro di gruppo con quella e non con Serena? Non vado a pregare in chiesa, figuriamoci le persone, con lui l’ho fatto ed ecco qua: un risultato davvero deludente. Non si è nemmeno seduta e già si lamenta, con lei non si può proprio sbagliare perché ti corregge subito; si chiamano tutte Elena e invece no, lei doveva chiamarsi Elèna e fare la puntigliosa se lo dici male: ci mancava solo una cagacazzi pignola. 

Io non l’avevo nemmeno notata fino a ieri, mi sembra proprio una di quelle sfigate mezze nerd senza amici e si sa che se sei amica di una di quelle, sei out. Non vedo l’ora che questo progetto finisca così non dovrò più averci a che fare. Farò finta di niente, le darò quelle poche attenzioni necessarie per il lavoro e basta, anche perché alla fine siamo qui per questo, no? Tanto che sarà mai, una settimana passerà alla svelta, al massimo settimana prossima mi dedico con Serena alla cosa migliore del mondo: lo shooopping!  
Che poi io non la capisco proprio: prima mi chiede di essere sincera e dopo mi dà della stronza superficiale che giudica le persone senza conoscerle. Certo, come se lei fosse santa e non l’avesse mai fatto, quanta ipocrisia… Elena o Elèna o come ti chiami tu ANCHE MENO.  
Forse prima ho fatto i conti senza l’oste, questa settimana sarà molto più lunga del previsto…

Oh, adesso cerca pure di fare la simpatica ma con me il suo umorismo tagliente non attacca. Ma chi si crede di essere? Viene a casa mia, inizia a fare la rompipalle puntigliosa, mi dà della superficiale e tutto ciò solo il primo giorno! Non abbiamo nemmeno iniziato a lavorare oltretutto. Pensavo sarebbe stato semplice, che l’avrei ignorata e che mi sarei concentrata solo sul lavoro ma non riesco, mi dà sui nervi. Lei dice tanto a me che sono una persona superficiale ma in realtà dovrebbe guardarsi meglio allo specchio alla mattina; penso proprio che lo faccia solo subito dopo la doccia quando ancora è tutto appannato perché non vede al di là del suo naso. Lei mi accusa di essere una stronza superficiale che giudica le persone senza conoscerle e tutto questo lo fa giudicandomi solo dall’apparenza: tesoro, fatti curare l’incoerenza. 

Alla fine lei non sa niente di me e viene a farmi i discorsoni su quanto questa società sia ingiusta perché giudica le persone dalla prima impressione, mi accusa di essere superficiale, eppure non mi conosce affatto. Pensa davvero che io sia così idiota da non saperlo? Solo perché sono bionda non sono scema e beh, se lo pensa, è complice della società piena di stereotipi che lei tanto critica. Lei non sa niente del mio passato, e visto che parli tanto, dovresti saperlo che l'apparenza inganna, cara Elèna.  
Vabbè comunque alla fine dai, è solo una settimana. Sette giorni. Potranno anche essere lunghi, però finiranno prima o poi, no? L’occhio mi cade sulla vaschetta col pesce: passeremo una settimana a studiare questo maledetto pesce rosso, quantomeno dovremmo dargli un nome.


	2. Giorno 2

Secondo giorno. Posso farcela. Mi torna nella testa la frase “we can do it” che ho tatuata sulla spalla, è un po’ il mio motto: quando ho bisogno di forza o di speranza, quando sto per crollare, quando devo avere pazienza altrimenti prendo a calci tutto il mondo, mi ripeto che posso farcela e vado avanti. 

Oggi fin da subito sembra un po’ scazzata. Oddio, un’altra giornata come ieri non me la merito: tutto il giorno a discutere del nulla mischiato al niente. Per carità non che il progetto sia più interessante, anzi, però purtroppo è l’unico che ha una scadenza e io di rovinarmi la media per lei non ho proprio voglia. Chissà cosa direbbero Teo, Leo, Antonella e Denise, già li sento… “eh, ma come? Ti sei fatta abbassare la media per colpa di quella sfigata?” “bah, Chloe, non è proprio da te” ma obiettivamente loro che cazzo ne sanno di me? Vabbè, chiudiamo il discorso che altrimenti mi scazzo pure io ed è la fine. Non mi ero sbagliata infatti, ha dormito male. Chissà come mai, forse è il caso di chiederle: se non avesse voluto parlarne non avrebbe detto nulla, no?

Ecco, ma che cazzo, è mai possibile che vuoi fare un gesto carino e deve trovarci sempre qualcosa di brutto? Evidentemente è una dote la sua. E poi ti risponde tutta stizzita: “Io non sono UNA persona”, okay ama ma anche meno, anche molto meno. Non sarai “una” persona ma non sei neanche Reina Sofía quindi, ti ripeto, anche meno, scendi da cavallo e te la fai a piedi. “È solo il secondo giorno” mi ripeto pensando di dirlo a bassa voce; in realtà sembra che lei non solo veda sempre chissà quali allusioni strane in tutte le frasi ma che abbia pure l’udito di un pipistrello: wow, questa ragazza stupisce ogni giorno di più proprio… La sua risposta mi fa capire che non l’ho solo pensato effettivamente però devo essere sincera? Non mi interessa se mi ha sentita, anzi ben venga, almeno non devo ripeterlo. 

Distrattamente inizio a mordicchiare l’evidenziatore e miss pignola subito me lo fa notare. “È un’abitudine di tutte le donne o cosa?” ma veramente io credo che sia un’abitudine dell’intera specie umana, tutti lo fanno. Solo perché lei sicuramente avrà pensato a una persona in particolare, non significa che solamente quella persona X lo faccia. Dato che ormai pensa che sono la bionda ficcanaso delle serie tv almeno prendo la colpa per qualcosa e le chiedo: “Devo ignorare la cosa o posso chiederti chi?”. Eccallà, proprio come pensavo: la sua ex. Aspetta, cosa? La sua ex? “La sua” ah, non pensavo fosse lesbica. Certo che comunque c'è gente che paga le cartomanti per farsi prendere in giro, e poi ci sono io che se lo facessi, potrei diventare ricca.

Va bene che non me l’aspettavo però mi ha dato dell’antipatica e dell’omofoba nel giro di 2 secondi e mezzo. Cioè solo perché mi ha sorpresa non significa che io sia contro l’omosessualità. In realtà ho reagito così perché penso che sia una cosa personale e lei è riuscita a dirmela senza problemi. Ho scoperto che Teo fosse gay perché l’ho visto baciarsi con un ragazzo dietro scuola altrimenti non l’avrei mai saputo probabilmente, non ne abbiamo mai parlato ed è uno dei miei amici che vedo e sento di più. Poi proprio IO omofoba? Ma perché dovrei? Hahahaha siamo nel 2020 mica nel medioevo. La nostra generazione non può essere omofoba. L’omofobia ormai non esiste e non ha senso d’esistere, dobbiamo essere tutti liberi di amare chi vogliamo senza degli stupidi pregiudizi o delle ridicole discriminazioni. Lei dice che dovrei aggiornarmi perché non siamo così avanti però io non conosco gente omofoba, o meglio, non conosco gente che dice espressamente di essere contro, che va a picchiare qualcuno solo perché della comunità LGBT ecc. Però, ora che ci penso anche se mi costa ammetterlo, forse ha ragione: può darsi che Teo non mi abbia mai detto niente perché ha sempre avuto paura che lo giudicassi. È brutto che ancora oggi ci sia gente che non riesca a dire serenamente il proprio orientamento sessuale, non che lo debbano dire ogni 2 secondi per carità ma almeno essere liberi di dire “sono gay, lesbica, bisessuale...” senza sentirsi sbagliati. 

Ah, ecco Cris, giusto in tempo dato che Elèna stava iniziando a fare l'acida come al suo solito; e dire che iniziava a starmi simpatica. Certo che però poteva salvarmi in un modo diverso, che me ne frega delle sue menate elettroniche, non ci capisco nulla. Io boh, sti uomini…

“Poi dicono che gli uomini siano un passo indietro rispetto alle donne: lui almeno ha pronunciato il mio nome in maniera corretta fin da subito” ma sei seria Elèna? -.-   
Ah, stava scherzando. Strano hahaha una lesbica che patteggia per un uomo non si vede tutti i giorni hahaha sembra davvero che riesca a stupirmi ogni volta di più. “Ho tanti amici uomini” ma cos? Ehmmm, okay. Ah, era una battuta: “ho tanti amici uomini” is the new “ho tanti amici gay”. Rimango comunque un pochino interdetta nonostante me l’abbia spiegato. Pensandoci però, dev’essere fastidioso sentire delle stupidaggini del genere spesso e volentieri; io non so come reagirei. La ascolto mentre parla di tutte le scemenze che generalmente la gente dice agli omosessuali però ad un certo punto mi incuriosisco: quali saranno mai gli aspetti positivi di tutte queste stronzate? 

Proprio ora che il tutto stava diventando interessante, lei vuole tornare al lavoro. Vabbè, peccato. Dice che sia io la curiosona, però anche lei vuole sapere qualcosa di me eh. Poi, è un'impressione mia o ha cambiato espressione quando ha visto Cris? Ma va, ma che film ti fai Chloe, perché dovrebbe...ti starai sbagliando sicuramente. E comunque, nel caso, ma cosa vuoi che ti dica Elèna? Non è che arrivi ed io ti dico così nel nulla “ah e comunque sono fidanzata’’, non c’è occasione e non te l’ho detto. Amen. Inoltre non lo sente l’odore di uomo? Cioè, è lesbica, dovrebbe sentirle queste cose. Ops okay, questa battuta infelice potevo anche evitarmela…

“Potrei anche essere pansessuale” Pan coooosa?? Okay che ho 22 anni - e non 23 come dice - però non sono in quei giri, io che ne so che significa la parola “panses- pansessuale? pansessuale”. Ma poi cosa le costa spiegarmelo, non conosco questo genere di cose. No, deve fare la superiore, “vai su Google, digiti pansessuale e ti fai una cultura” gne gne gne; ma se al posto di alzare tutto questo polverone me l’avesse spiegato lei, a questo punto saremmo già tutti felici e acculturati. Inizio a ridere per non piangere e lei, con il suo solito atteggiamento, mi riprende: ma crede davvero che io sia una stupida? Sono fastidiosa eh, ma come? E dire che mi hanno sempre detto che la mia risata è contagiosa. Questo non lo accetto, sarò anche bionda e forse non so cosa significhi pan coso lì, ma così non mi ci tratti, mi sto incazzando. Ma che cazzo, dovrebbe farsi proprio una sana scopata ogni tanto, scommetto che non lo fa da un bel po’, sarebbe sicuramente meno acida. Oddio, ma che è? Anche io oggi sono bella stronza… Ma che mi prende? Di solito sono così quando sono agitata, perché dovrei esserlo? E poi perché con lei dato che non la conosco nemmeno e non riesco ancora ad inquadrarla? 

Okay, io sono stata una stronza, ma lei, è davvero una persona così? Una di quelle che prende e scappa quando le cose non vanno come vorrebbe? Io sarò fastidiosa ma non è che sta parlando la santa… poi tra me e lei c’è una differenza enorme: io non scappo. È tornata a sedersi. “Non so se l’ha fatto per orgoglio o per chissà cosa ma l’importante è che l’abbia fatto.” penso accennando un sorriso. Vedi Elèna che non era così difficile? Sei un po’ troppo aggressiva hahaha

“Vuoi darmi una mano? In tutti i sensi?” la sua ultima battuta mi spiazza un pochino. Cioè un pochino è molto riduttivo in realtà. È difficile lasciarmi senza niente da dire eppure lei ci è riuscita. Di solito sono io quella che riesce a girare i discorsi a suo piacimento avendo sempre il coltello dalla parte del manico tuttavia con lei no. Abbasso lo sguardo facendo finta che questa cosa non mi abbia toccata anche se inspiegabilmente l’ha fatto. Non ne capisco proprio il motivo.


	3. Giorno 3

Terzo giorno. All’inizio sembrava dovesse andare peggio, in realtà grazie al cielo il tempo, nonostante tutto, sembra stia passando più in fretta di quanto avessi immaginato ed è diventato quasi piacevole studiare quel pesce rosso insieme a lei. Non avrei mai pensato di dire una cosa del genere.

Ieri sera ha fatto delle ricerche eh? Vediamo. Ma dove l’ha trovato tutto sto ben di Dio? Grande! Allora ogni tanto anche lei sa rendersi utile. Eccallà che torna a fare la maestrina superiore: “i trucchi del mestiere non li svelo” gne gne gne parte 4854151. Non se la starà credendo un po’ troppo?   
Hahahahah ma quale piede di guerra Elèna, vengo in pace. Non in tutti i sensi da un po’ però sì, vengo in pace con te; che poi detta così effettivamente ha anche il suo fascino. Sì, lo so, è molto sottile ma ovviamente “io sono per pochi, per quei pochi che riescono a cogliere queste sottigliezze” dico con uno sguardo che vuole una risposta a tono. Quest’ultima non tarda ad arrivare, pensavo di essere pronta e invece mi ha spiazzata un’altra volta, ma che cazzo. Ma come fa ogni volta? Non sopporto questa cosa di non avere il controllo della conversazione. Cioè, da una parte mi urta, dall’altra mi piace e veramente non capisco perché tutto questo. Però insomma Chloe, non puoi darle questa soddisfazione! Ci vuole molto di più per metterti in imbarazzo!

Io farò anche l’egocentrica ma lei quanto è stronza: la leggenda narra proprio bene se tutte le lesbiche sono come lei. “No beh, anche tu sei stronza eppure sei una che va dietro ai manzi”: tanto per cominciare, ma cosa sono, una vacca da latte? E poi, no ma ti prego Elèna, un complimento alla volta che poi tutti insieme mi bagno… simpatica proprio…ora ti farò un po’ sentire in colpa, così la prossima volta impari a essere così dolce prrrr

Hahahahahahah ci è cascata in pieno! Volevo proprio sentirla mortificata ahahahah. Mi piace generalmente avere il controllo ma con lei provo un piacere e una soddisfazione che non si spiegano hahah sarà che siamo stronze entrambe, sembra che abbiamo molte cose in comune…  
NO CHLOE, PLACATI. Che cosa sono queste insinuazioni? Cos’è questa sensazione? Ehiiiii, ripigliati. Ritirata. Tira su di nuovo il muro da acida e stronza.   
Cioè, non so quanto sia una buona idea tornare nel mood “acida” però io non so stare “normale” con le persone: per me o non ti considero o sei mia/o amica/o o qualcosa di più. Certo, mica tutti meritano di far parte della mia vita; come dicevo prima, io sono per pochi. Non so ancora bene come comportarmi con lei, aiuto. Non posso nemmeno pensare “posso fare come ho fatto con Giorgia o con Michela” perché Elèna...Elèna è Elèna, non ho ancora mai incontrato una persona come lei e questa cosa mi spiazza evidentemente. Eccolo qua il mio essere ascendente vergine che si palesa sempre, mannaggia a lui.

Vabbè dai, non posso passare sempre per la stronzetta acida però. Meglio cambiare argomento. Durante gli anni mi sono fatta delle domande che ho sempre avuto paura di fare alla gente, non che per me non siano normali eh, però le persone non parlano di determinati argomenti: ad esempio qual è la differenza tra sinistra e destra? Perché la gente è stupida e non usa i preservativi per non prendersi le malattie? Ed a proposito di questo, le donne quando fanno sesso non si trasmettono le malattie? Come fanno sesso due donne? Ecco questo potrei chiederlo a Elèna dato che ha detto espressamente di essere lesbica, se non lo sa lei, chi?  
Le chiedo di poterle fare una domanda seria promettendo di non volerla far innervosire e lei, con il suo trasporto, mi afferra la mano e mi dice: “Quindi stai confessando? Fai di tutto per farmi innervosire e di proposito”. Cazzo Chloe, ti sei fottuta da sola ehehe non c’è via d’uscita, devi ammetterlo. Sì sì, l’ho ammesso però sono tornata subito sul discorso così non ha modo di farmi una qualche battutina delle sue a cui non so mai rispondere e poi perché mi interessa sentire la risposta.

Le chiedo di nuovo se posso farle questa “domanda importante” e lei, mentre beve un sorso di tè, mi fa cenno di sì. Meno male che era solo un sorso poiché, non appena ho finito la domanda, ha sputato tutto il tè che aveva in bocca sui suoi pantaloni bagnandoli. Non pensavo che una domanda del genere la sconvolgesse tanto però per lo meno per una volta non sono io quella senza parole. Devo dire che se è questa la sensazione che prova lei ogni volta che mi fa una battutina, capisco perché tende sempre ad avere la battuta pronta. Mi alzo e vado a prendere uno straccio per asciugarle un minimo i pantaloni e riparare per quanto possibile il danno. La aiuto, mi piego sulle ginocchia e inizio a passarle sulla coscia lo straccio cercando di asciugare qualcosa ma in realtà probabilmente, così facendo, ottengo l’effetto contrario. E se da una parte voglio solamente aiutarla, dall’altra questa situazione mi piace: vedo Elèna che non sa che fare, sta andando in tilt e tutto questo solo perché mi sono avvicinata. Questa cosa non lascia indifferente nemmeno me a dir la verità però dai, sicuramente non è per lo stesso motivo o almeno penso. Percepisco il suo imbarazzo, infatti dopo un po’ mi dice: “lascia, faccio io”. Cara Elèna, piccola cucciola di lesbica in gay panic, eh no che non te lo lascio, pensi di cavartela così? E comunque, adesso che ho quasi finito me lo dici? Hahahaha   
“Sì, va bene, non sono neanche così tanto bagnata poi alla fine” AH NO? Hahahahah Elèna, la mamma non ti ha mai detto che non si dicono le bugie? La favola di Pinocchio non ti ha insegnato proprio niente dato che mi hai sfondato la finestra della cucina col naso dalla grandezza della cazzata che hai detto. Comunque, farò finta di crederti dai: dove eravamo rimaste prima che ti sputassi tutto il tè addosso? Lei interrompe il tutto dicendo in modo un po’ “freddo” e sicuramente agitato che dovevamo continuare a lavorare, che lei doveva prendere per forza un buon voto ecc. Per convincerla a rispondermi le ho dovuto dire che dopo quella risposta non ci sarebbero state più interruzioni e che sarei stata una compagna di studio esemplare; alla fine ha ceduto ai miei occhioni.

Come fanno sesso due donne quindi? Non che ci sia un particolare motivo dietro questa domanda, è solo curiosità. E che significa che di solito è una domanda degli uomini etero? Beh, oggi te l’ha fatta una donna etero. Ecco, ora se ne salta fuori con una perla delle sue: “ma sai che le donne etero non esistono, vero?” seh seh, tutta una scusa per distrarmi. Dato che lei cerca di fregarmi facendomi parlare di altre cose, io le ripeto nuovamente la domanda e lei replica subito con un “Dio, quanto sei testarda!”. Ohhhhh sì Elèna, lo sono eccome. Belandi, sembra che paghi una tassa a parola! Dai, perché non riesci a rispondere a una domanda così semplice? E dopo che le ho rotto le scatole così tanto, ha abbassato lo sguardo e ha detto: “Mi sono scoperta da poco e non credo di essere pronta per queste domande”. Eh beh, qual è il problema? Facciamo pratica insieme! Finalmente sembra che si sia decisa a rispondermi: “le donne fanno sesso...bene” ah, come non detto hahahah ma che cazzo di risposta è? Ahhhh la signorina doveva finire, mi scusasse, prego prego vada, non cincischi.

Ora si è convinta veramente ad aprirsi, la guardo con attenzione e ha cambiato un pochino espressione. Sento nelle sue parole tante emozioni, sta veramente tirando fuori qualcosa dal profondo e io non riesco a fare altro che ascoltarla incantata. Ovviamente però non glielo do a vedere e, non appena ha finito di parlare, le dico: “Okay, meraviglioso ma concretamente quindi, come fanno sesso due donne?”. Sembra un po’ “da superficiale” forse dopo tutto quel discorso bellissimo però non voglio darle la soddisfazione di avermi lasciato senza parole un’altra volta, già ci riesce più spesso di quanto non vorrei ammettere. Ecco, la battuta nuovamente non tarda ad arrivare. Ha sviato la mia domanda dicendo che quelle cose dovrebbe farmele vedere per spiegarmele e che non si spiegano così a parole ma si fanno e basta. Io non so se risponderle “ah vabbè okay, fa niente” oppure “va bene allora mostramele”; nel dubbio sto zitta che è meglio. 

Ora sono io quella che cambia discorso. Dato che abbiamo finito, le ho detto che avevo un po’ di mal di testa e che mi sarei messa sul letto al buio. Lei è stata molto carina e ha risposto: “Tranquilla, vai pure a riposare, tanto abbiamo finito e io torno verso casa”. Sistemo il tavolo, raccoglie le sue cose, l’accompagno alla porta e la saluto. Sbircio dalla finestra della cucina che dà sulla strada: sta prendendo le cuffie e si sta dirigendo verso Porto Vecchio. Prima che qualche vicino mi veda e pensi che io sia pazza mi allontano dalla cucina e vado a mettermi sul letto. Situazione attuale: letto e luce spenta. Quest’ultima è l’unica cosa che posso spegnere, anche se vorrei tanto spegnere anche il cervello, troppi pensieri e domande. Anch’io prendo le cuffie, apro Spotify e metto la cartella “consigliati per te”; di solito scopro sempre nuove canzoni belle ed ho proprio bisogno di pensare a qualcos’altro. Do un’occhiata e principalmente ci sono le hit estive di quest’anno però una canzone mi salta all’occhio più di altre: “l’amore merita” di 4 cantanti insieme. La ascolto e rimango senza parole, è bellissima.  
“Ora so, crescere, scegliere, io scelgo me stessa scelgo noi.  
Non sarà facile vivere ma sarà cielo senza nuvole.  
Perché la libertà non può costare il mio silenzio e al mondo griderò il mio segreto.  
Chi ama capirà l’amore non ha sesso e nessun prezzo pagherà.”

Il fato vuole dirmi qualcosa o è il karma che mi colpisce? Io non ci volevo pensare troppo però evidentemente non è destino.  
Allora Chloe, che cazzo ti succede? Perché ti piace provocare Elèna così tanto? Perché quando ti fa una battuta ti zittisci ed abbassi lo sguardo? Ovviamente tutte queste rimarranno domande, perché l’unica risposta che trovo ora è che anche a me piacciano le ragazze e impossibile hahahah figurati. Io non ho mai provato nessun interesse verso le ragazze, sono fidanzata con un uomo e anche i miei ex erano ragazzi. Però lei…  
Vabbè basta, ci penserò poi. Ora voglio solo dormire perché sto mal di testa mi sta uccidendo.


	4. Giorno 4

Quarto giorno. Dire che questa giornata è iniziata male è un eufemismo, io nera. Io e Christian abbiamo litigato e davanti a Elèna fa tutto lo splendido come se non fosse successo niente: questa sua ipocrisia mi fa incazzare ancora di più. “Io vado amore” ecco vai e, intanto che ci sei, vattene pure a fanculo tanto sei di strada. E a proposito di Elèna, la vedo molto seria stamattina, chissà magari è iniziata male la giornata pure a lei oppure semplicemente, vedendo seria me, non vuole dire niente. In ogni caso apprezzo, anche se vedere il suo sorriso mi avrebbe messo di buon umore. Oggi è proprio una di quelle giornate no, lo si vede palesemente, spero però che Elèna non lo noti.

Interrompe il silenzio chiedendomi se avessi preparato le cose di cui avevamo parlato ieri, le rispondo un “sì” uscito per bontà divina e le passo il materiale. Certo che Chloe non penso che questo sia il modo giusto per non far notare ad Elèna questo tuo cambio di umore. Aggiungo un “dovrebbe esserci tutto” ma non penso cambi molto. Per non guardarla negli occhi, mi fisso sul pesciolino rosso in silenzio. Lei interrompe nuovamente questo mio tacere con un “tutto bene?”. Ad una domanda di cortesia di questo tipo rispondo con un’altrettanta risposta di cortesia: “sì, perché?”; resto sul vago, non ho proprio voglia di stare lì a parlarne. Fa una battuta cercando di farmi sorridere. ci riesce ed io come il mio solito le tiro l’evidenziatore. Lei sorride e io questa volta non distolgo lo sguardo, come potrei? È così bella quando sorride. Mi chiede quale sia il mio problema con gli oggetti dato che li lancio sempre e io vorrei risponderle: “Io non ho nessun problema con le penne, gli evidenziatori e gli oggetti in generale ma mi piace infastidirti e provocarti e questo è sicuramente un buon modo”. Avrei voluto risponderle così sì però lei mi ha smontata parlando di quello che a breve, se continua di sto passo, diventerà il mio ex ragazzo dicendo: “non oso immaginare una di quelle litigate pesanti con Christian, poveretto” poveretto? Ma poveretto stocazzo Elèna. Vabbè, meglio che mi zittisco va’. Lei nota di nuovo il mio cambio di umore quindi, temendo di aver detto qualcosa fuori luogo, mi chiede se avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato; è vero che non può sapere che ho litigato con lui però cazzo, io sto cercando di non pensarlo per non incazzarmi ed evidentemente non è possibile. Con un tono freddo le rispondo: “possiamo studiare e basta?” e lei sorpresa ribatte con un “certo” che non ha niente da invidiare al mio “sì” di prima, bisogna ammetterlo.

Passano due minuti o forse tre di assoluto silenzio dove sia io che lei facciamo esattamente quello che dovremmo fare: il nostro progetto. Eppure lei evidentemente in silenzio non riesce a starci dato che oggi è la terza volta che lo interrompe; vuole proprio farmi incazzare e ci sta decisamente riuscendo. “Sento che c’è qualcosa che non va e non riesco a concentrarmi” Dio Elèna, per una volta potremmo davvero studiare? Sono 4 giorni che vieni a casa mia, mancano 3 giorni alla consegna di questo dannato progetto e siamo super indietro! Non ho nessuna intenzione di prendere un brutto voto per colpa tua, siamo intese?   
“Okay okay ma non incazzarti con me, mi spiace vederti così” ma così come Elèna?? Che cosa ne sai tu di come sono o come sto, evita e falla finita. “Ma sei proprio una stronza” come se fosse una novità, ormai dovresti saperlo, no? E poi io ti avevo avvertita fin da subito cara, fatti i cazzi tuoi e lasciami in pace.

Ohhhh senti senti “io non vorrei giudicarti perché non sono fatta così…” e invece sì, perché lo fai e lo hai fatto sin dal primo giorno quindi non prendiamoci in giro, grazie. “...mi sono bastati tre giorni per capire come sei fatta” wow fermi tutti, sentiamo la signorina qui presente: come sarei fatta? Non sembra che tu voglia tenerti per te l’opinione che hai di me in realtà però, se proprio ci tieni, fallo. Io invece te lo dico, sai cosa ho capito io di te? Che sei solo una codarda, una di quelle persone che lascia intendere le cose ma non dice mai esattamente come stanno. Hai così paura di dire quello che ti passa per la testa. E poi per cosa, per non ferire le persone? Io sono solo un’estranea e non me ne frega niente di quello che pensi di me. “Dobbiamo solo lavorare insieme, finire questo lavoro e poi uscirai dalla mia vita per sempre, si spera” Si spera Elèna? Ma ovviamente! Se dovessi fare un altro lavoro con te, lascerei l’università! Ribatte con un “non saresti una grande perdita” e parla proprio lei, vogliamo vedere chi sarebbe la vera perdita? No perché non ricordo che lei abbia preso una borsa di studio per il merito… Ha iniziato lei e poi sarei io la bambina dell’asilo.

Dopo questa piccola sfuriata, lei mi urla contro: “Io volevo solo sapere se andava tutto bene Chloe, mi sono preoccupata per te!” abbasso lo sguardo e mi zittisco. Non me l’aspettavo, come al solito ormai. Pensandoci, oggi si sono accesi molto gli animi e forse è anche perché io ero già incazzata con Christian quindi ho riversato tutto il mio scazzo contro di lei anche se lei, di fatto, non c’entrava nulla. Ma quindi, me l’ha veramente chiesto perché le interessa davvero? Sembra sincera. Glielo chiedo, tanto non ho niente da perdere insomma. Lei risponde: “Sì, è così strano?” Sì Elèna, lo è. È strano che tu voglia sapere come vanno realmente le cose. Di solito la gente chiede “come stai?” ma è una domanda di rito insomma, non è davvero interessata alla risposta; oppure quando te lo chiedono, se dici di star male, godono del fatto che tu stia veramente male in quel determinato momento. Lei un po’ interdetta mi chiede perché mai dovrebbe godere delle mie eventuali sofferenze e io, proprio non lo so. Di solito non lo faccio ma purtroppo tanta gente ha questo brutto vizio. E poi pensandoci, lei non avrebbe nemmeno tutti i torti, con lei sono stata stronza dal primo giorno. Praticamente faccio appena in tempo a finire la frase che controbatte immediatamente con un “amen, finalmente l’hai detto Chloe, sei stronza con me dal giorno 1 e ancora non ho capito neanche il perché” sì Elèna, so di avere un po’ un carattere di merda però, come già ho detto, o sei nessuno o sei qualcuno di importante per me; non ho una via di mezzo. E tu chiaramente in questi giorni hai fatto parte della prima categoria ma penso che qualcosa stia cambiando. Pare che a lei tutto questo sembri un po’ una scusa; oh beh Elèna, se ti va bene bene, altrimenti sticazzi: prendere o lasciare.

Lei mi risponde ricordandomi quanto è bello lavorare insieme dicendo: “Per fortuna tra pochi giorni lascio” certo che Cristo, ho capito che sei contenta che siamo quasi alla fine del lavoro, è chiaro anche ai muri e allo scolapasta ormai, però potresti anche smetterla di ripeterlo ogni volta. Lei, con un tono che era un mix tra il sarcastico, il provocatore e probabilmente pure qualcos’altro, mi risponde: “mi scusi principessa, l’ho infastidita?” eh no Elèna, eh no, adesso mi incazzo di brutto; se c’è una cosa che odio oltre ai falsi, ai tuttologi e ai cagacazzo sono quelli che cercano di percularti in qualche modo. E con tutta l’incazzatura che ho mi esce dal cuore un “sai cosa? penso che sia proprio la tua presenza a infastidirmi!” pesante come un roccia. È come se davvero le avessi tirato un macigno con tutte le mie forze, non avessi più energia e dovessi riposare. Nonostante lei non abbia fatto niente per non infastidirmi, bensì il contrario, continuo a pensare che, presa dalla rabbia per Christian, io mi sia innervosita per poco. Questa cosa mi viene confermata indirettamente dalla sua ultima frase “addirittura! Ma cosa ti avrò fatto poi…” vabbè, basta Chloe, finiamola qui.

Penso di non aver mai litigato tanto con una sconosciuta, che cosa strana hahahah. Anche lei è piuttosto sorpresa perché non litiga nemmeno con i suoi amici figuriamoci con una persona che conosce da 4 giorni. Per lei è strano, per me è strano, eppure è successo, con lei è sempre così: quando siamo insieme succedono cose che non hanno una vera e propria spiegazione, succedono e basta, in modo molto naturale. Vabbè comunque, ehm dai alla fine è stato divertente. No, non sto scherzando Elèna, almeno siamo un po’ di brio a questi noiosissimi pomeriggi passati qui a studiare il comportamento di questo stupido pesciolino rosso. Sorride mentre dice “effettivamente vista così ha senso”, allora vedi che anche io posso essere simpatica. Lei continua ad avere quel bellissimo sorriso stampato in faccia e distoglie lo sguardo, non so perché lo faccia ma io sono troppo impegnata a vederla ridere per voler vedere cosa sta guardando ora. Vorrei farle un video mentre sorride, anzi, una GIF così si ripeterebbe in loop automaticamente e potrei vederlo sempre.

Comunque, dato che le interessa veramente, ho deciso di dirle che ho litigato con Christian e che è il motivo per il quale ero giù di tono e particolarmente irritabile. Lei, con una voce pacata e bassa come se anche solo le parole riuscissero ad avvolgermi in un abbraccio empatico, mi dice: “Mi dispiace, vuoi parlarne?” ma in realtà c’è proprio poco da dire, deve smetterla di starmi addosso; insomma nulla di che, cose da coppie etero, probabilmente non capiresti. Elèna cambia tono e ribatte: “Sì, ma non c’è grandissima differenza tra un rapporto etero e un rapporto lesbo, sai?” ah no? Io pensavo che tra donne fosse tutto più semplice. Cioè, una donna dovrebbe sapere cosa vuole un’altra donna, no? O per lo meno ci dovrebbe arrivare più facilmente; gli uomini ci mettono un'eternità a captare un segnale e tante volte capiscono fischi per fiaschi. Ogni riferimento a cose e/o persone di nome Christian è puramente casuale. Lei fa una risata divertita e mi chiede chi mi abbia raccontato questa favoletta; aggiunge inoltre “non dico che il rapporto tra donne sia più complicato rispetto a quello etero ma c’è veramente poca differenza”. Ora hai la mia attenzione Elèna, spiegami quello che intendi, sono curiosa. Sarà che sono argomenti nuovi per me però è sempre interessante quello che mi racconti. E poi è sempre bello farsi un po’ i fatti tuoi dato che tu non parli mai hahaha. Si arrampica un po’ sugli specchi dicendo che stavamo parlando di me, degli affari miei, di Christian e non di lei però giro di nuovo la frittata dicendo che mi serve parlare d’altro per distrarmi. Lei ovviamente cede di nuovo ai miei occhioni e inizia a raccontare. COOOOSA?? Ma siete pazze? Hahahaha ma come la tua ultima ex ti ha spaccato il parabrezza col tacco?! E tu, che hai fatto? L’hai lasciata per questo? “No” Noooo??? Ma cosaaa...io non me la sento, ti ha pure lasciata lei! Io sempre più curiosa ora, perché ti ha lasciata? Elèna risponde con un tono un po’ rassegnato che sicuramente non nasconde la consapevolezza di essere stata fidanzata con un caso umano: “Dice che è tornata etero e si è messa con un uomo” ma cooosaaaaaa come mood della vita...cioè, hai una così bella donna vicino e torni improvvisamente etero? Ma insieme a tutta la vodka e compagnia bella ti sei scolata pure il cervello o l’hai lasciato attaccato al tacco con cui le hai spaccato il parabrezza? Cioè sì, ehmmm volevo dire...è carina, beh per essere un mezzo topo da biblioteca è carina. Oh suvvia, non bisogna essere bisessuali, lesbiche o pancosi per riconoscere la bellezza femminile...no?  
“Il vero problema per le lesbiche, oltre alle lesbiche, sono le etero curiose” oddio e mo cosa sono ste etero curiose? Mi sento proprio ignorante hahaha ma dove ho vissuto fino a ora? Speriamo non me lo chieda come con i pansessuali (ecco come si diceva!!) perché altrimenti non ne usciamo più come l’altra volta. Grazie al cielo ha deciso di spiegarmelo senza chiedere ma facendomi un esempio, a sto giro mi ha risparmiata. Inizia: “Tu che sei etero un giorno ti invaghisci di una lesbica, okay? A quel punto diventi una etero curiosa, una di quelle che puntualmente ci spezzerà il cuore.” Oddio, quindi io sono una etero curiosa? Beh, seguendo questo ragionamento...aspetta CHLOE EHIIII, ripigliati! E da quando ti saresti “invaghita” di una lesbica? Mentre il mio cervello è in error 12012 mi esce un “ma cosa c’entro io?” e lei controbatte subito con un “ti ho detto che stavo facendo un esempio, non ho mica detto che lo sei tu” effettivamente sembra che io abbia un pochino la coda di paglia hahahah però vabbè, ormai l’ho detto e amen. Ma ora, io mi domando: una etero curiosa abbiamo detto che è una donna che crede di essere etero ma che in realtà inizia a provare dei sentimenti o un’attrazione per una donna, no? Quindi, cosa c’è che non va? Non ci vedo niente di male. Il problema è, secondo lei, che dopo tornano a “sbavare per i manzi”; beh, se io ipoteticamente perdessi mai la testa per una donna una volta nella mia vita, non tornerei sicuramente a “sbavare per i manzi” cit.

Elèna mi prega di cambiare argomento anche se in realtà l’ha tirato fuori lei hahahah è così sicura che non le manchino “i manzi”? Manco il tempo di finire la frase che risponde con un “oddio NO!” non pensato ma uscito spontaneamente, è stato divertente vedere la sua reazione. Comunque, a parte tutto, dev’essere davvero eccezionale il rapporto tra due donne. Lei conferma questo mio pensiero dicendo: “Oh sì, lo è”. Ho deciso, ora mi diverto e le faccio la battuta, è da un po’ che non la provoco ma me ne ha dato l’occasione e non la spreco hahaha. Cambio il tono, le faccio un’espressione provocante e le dico: “Beh, vuol dire che mi toccherà provare, prima o poi”. Lei mi ha risposto un anonimo “stai nel tuo, Chloe” però lo sguardo, cara Elèna, non mente. Puoi cercare di nascondere il tuo gay panic però non mi servono gli occhiali per vedere al di là del mio naso, mi piace questo “potere” o non so nemmeno come definirlo che ho su di te.

Vabbè dai, continuiamo a studiare altrimenti non finiamo più. Certo che al prof una roba più noiosa da farci fare non poteva venirgli in mente: anche oggi è arancione sì, anche oggi ha mangiato e anche oggi ha un occhio tutto nero e l’altro marrone. Che comunque non so se sia una cosa che hanno generalmente i pesci, magari lui è speciale o è un pirata hahahahahah seh vabbè Chloe, stai svalvolando. Ripigliati, finisci sto coso e, appena Elèna se ne va, una bella doccia rilassante.

Ush, finalmente finito. Ormai è tardo pomeriggio, sono le 18:15. Saluto Elèna e le raccomando di stare attenta durante il viaggio. Lei risponde con il sorriso più sexy che può fare: “ora ti preoccupi anche per me, principessa?”. Io abbasso lo sguardo perché diooooo, quel sorriso, non riesco a guardarlo senza volerlo contro il primo muro disponibile o sul mio letto e quindi insomma, direi che non è il caso hahahaha. Lei se ne va e io rimango da sola con i miei pensieri, di nuovo. Vado in camera, prendo il cambio e mi dirigo verso il bagno; mentre inizio a spogliarmi, apro l’acqua calda. Entro e l’unica cosa che vorrei è che i pensieri scivolassero come le gocce d’acqua sul mio corpo eppure ci sono sensazioni difficili da ignorare. Ci provo ma più ci provo, più vengono fuori. Mi lascio trasportare dal piacevole calore dell’acqua e per un po’ riesco a staccare il cervello. Ad un certo punto, guardo il portaspugna ed è vuoto. Guardo per terra e niente...ma dove cazzo ha messo la spugna Christian? Ma gli si tagliava la lingua a dirmelo? Vabbè, ormai sono dentro e non ho voglia di andare fuori a prendere del freddo quindi per questa volta a mali estremi, estremi rimedi: userò le mani. Metto un po’ di bagnoschiuma e inizio a passarmelo sul corpo. Ho sempre usato la spugna, non avevo mai provato prima però devo dire che è proprio rilassante, è come se qualcun altro ti toccasse ma Christian non mi tocca così. E così, inevitabilmente, mi tornano alla mente le parole di Elèna: “Il tocco di una donna è delicato ma sensuale allo stesso tempo, una donna è in grado di farti vibrare anche solo sussurrandoti qualcosa all’orecchio” e dio, quanto ha ragione, è proprio diverso. Cioè, anche se sono sola si percepisce che è un tocco diverso. Sento una sensazione di calore provenire da dentro e non penso sia per l’acqua dato che è tiepida. Mi costa un pochino ammetterlo ma mi dispiace sia andata via, vorrei che fosse qui, ora. Tutto questo sogno tutt’un tratto svanisce quando sento aprirsi la porta di casa: Christian è rientrato. Mi sciacquo velocemente ed esco. Penso; “Si è appollaiato sul divano come il gran pollo che è e per fortuna posso tornare in camera senza passare per la sala quindi senza dirgli niente.” Non abbiamo ancora fatto pace e no, non ho intenzione di farla oggi. Mi urta.

Stasera non ho particolarmente fame, faccio due uova a testa e un po’ di insalata. Ringrazio Farnsworth per aver inventato la televisione perché questo silenzio avrebbe fatto rabbrividire un cadavere. Subito dopo aver finito di mangiare, lavo al volo quelle poche stoviglie usate e con la scusa più banale del mondo, il mal di testa, vado subito in camera a letto. La situazione è di nuovo quella di ieri: io sul letto, luce spenta, pensieri. Devo dire che ormai penso sia anche stupido continuare a negarlo. Okay che è una cosa altamente improbabile ma così tornerebbero tutti i conti e tanti miei perché troverebbero una risposta. Dicono “mai dire mai nella vita” quindi direi di ascoltare la gente per una volta e ammettere che sì Chloe, sei bisessuale.


End file.
